1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire extinguishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chimney fire extinguishing apparatus wherein the same utilizes a bi-metallic switch positioned within a flue assembly to actuate a temperature reduction spray apparatus positioned within a firebox organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various fire extinguishing apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art has utilized various elaborate and extensive organizations to reduce hazardous effects of a chimney fire typically resulting from soot, cresote, and other element subject to fire within a flue assembly. Organizations of the prior art have typically required extensive modification of existing structure or have been of a relatively complex organization to resist their incorporation in contemporary usage. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,847 to Colvin setting forth a chimney liner extinguishing apparatus wherein the same includes an airflow restriction plate held in position until a fusable element is melted by effects of combustion within the flue, as opposed to the instant invention which merely reduces firebox temperatures to eliminate a chimney fire and accordingly does not require resetting of such a mechanical impediment and wherein the instant invention is readily reusable for subsequent situation fires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,139 to Bertl provides a discharge assembly for use as a fire extinguisher in arrangement adjacent a container, such as a trash container, operative upon sensing of a particular elevated temperature situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,465 to Kenny provides a temperature sensitive actuator associated with a spring-loaded linkage, whereupon sensing of elevated temperature effects operation of a sprinkler system due to overcentering of the linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,498 to Davios, et al., utilizes a flame-sensing device associated with a circuit to release a fire extinguishing fluid in response to the elevated temperature. The flame-sensing device includes a first spring when heated and a second spring to pull a contact in association with an electromagnet to actuate the fire extinguishing of a container and medium contained therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,801 to Grewell provides a fire extinguishing manifold for discharging water on a chimney fire positioned through the flue assembly of a chimney and secured by a flexible hose from an upper end of the chimney, wherein the hose is secured to a remotely positioned reservoir supply,, such as a tank truck, and the device is manually lowered within the chimney for use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved chimney fire extinguishing apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problem of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.